eraofwarfandomcom-20200213-history
Barrack
__NOEDITSECTION__ "The Barracks allow you to train troops to attack your enemies. Upgrade the Barracks to unlock advanced units that can win epic battles." '''' ---- ---- *'Summary' **Barracks allow you to train Troops using Food. These troops after being trained will be stationed in Military Camps. **Barracks are unable to function while being upgraded, considerably increasing the time it takes to train your armies; this should be taken into consideration when deciding to upgrade one of your Barracks. **Once you have queued Troops in your Barracks, you can instantly complete their training with Golds; the amount required is directly proportional to the amount of time remaining to finish training normally. **There is also an option to boost Troop production for an hour. The boost option costs 10 Golds and will increase the training speed of the boosted Barracks by a factor of 4. ***Note: The boost timer will continue to count down even if you aren't making troops, so don't boost your Barracks until you are ready to use it. **When you click to boost the Barracks a clock appears for a few seconds. **Troops may be removed from the Barracks training queue at no penalty; 100% of the Food cost will be refunded to you. **You may queue more Troops than your Military Camps can hold. This is useful for two reasons: ***You may queue Troops prior to engaging in combat (either single-player or multiplayer). Your Barracks will create Troops proportional to the amount of time you spent from when you start searching for opponent to completing an attack, significantly reducing your downtime between battles. ***You may queue Troops to 'hide' Food while you are offline, as long as your Military Camps are full. Currently up to 584,000 Food can be hidden in this fashion by queuing 12 level 6 Dragons, 9 level 6 Zombombs and one level 7 Ranger if the player has 221/240 Military Camp spaces occupied. When you return you simply un-queue the training queue to reclaim your hidden Food. ****For lower Stronghold level players, in order to hide the maximum amount of Food, almost always use greedy algorithm in this order: Dragons, Zombombs, Rangers, which happens to be exactly the reverse order of the achievement "Release the Beasts". **A Barracks will maintain its queue if destroyed by enemy Troops, and will even continue to produce new units if your Military Camps have sufficient space. ---- *'Upgrade Differences' **Barracks undergo significant visual changes at level 6, 8, and 9 ***When initially constructed, the Barracks is a square building with a sloped red roof with a small window and doorless entryway. The roof is emblazoned with a pair of crossed swords. The building itself resembles a larger Builder's Hut, but with various differences. The swords on the roof symbolize the Warrior, unlocked at this level. A small window is carved in the stone wall. ***At level 2, the Barracks gains a pair of Rangery targets on the side of the structure (complete with several arrows stuck in the targets as well as the side of the building) and a sword rack by the door holding a pair of Warrior swords. The Rangery target represents the Ranger, unlocked at this level. ***At level 3, the Barracks' single-sloped roof is extended to become a slightly taller peaked roof, and the door is enlarged. Both of these modifications are possibly made in order to accommodate the larger Huge units unlocked at this level. The Barracks appears to be more regularly used, as additional arrows appear in the targets (and on the walls), a third sword appears on the rack and a sword is stuck in the left side of the door. ***At level 4, one of the Rangery targets is relocated to the front of the structure to the left of the doorway, and one of the arrows on the wall is removed, leaving only one. The structure also becomes slightly taller. The Warrior sword on the wall is moved to the rack. Thiefs do not appear to be represented in this Barracks. ***At level 5, a small wooden barrier (made of level 1 walls) is added along one side of the structure. The sword rack is replaced with a bomb rack, complete with a pair of Bombs. In addition, two thighbones appears on the ground in front of the door. The wall, bones, and bombs appear to represent the Zombomb - it is reasonable to assume that Zombombs use the walls for training purposes as the Rangers do with the Rangery targets. ***At level 6, the walls are replaced with a crude Gasbag launch consisting of a wooden lattice structure supporting a raised wooden platform, similar to a level 1 Watch Tower. A rope tether also hangs from the raised wooden platform, currently tied off to a small stake on the ground. One of the two thighbones disappears. ***At level 7, the bomb rack is replaced with a spell-casting cauldron that appears to represent the Conjurer, the unit unlocked at this level, and the remaining thighbone disappears. ***At level 8, the crude Gasbag launch platform is upgraded to a much sturdier, golden metal version. The square wooden platform is replaced with a sunburst-style one, affixed to the support structure with four large rivets. The rope tether's anchor location moves from the ground to the top of the roof. It is possible that the golden, sunburst-shaped launching platform refers to the golden Soul unlocked at this level. ***At level 9, the Huge swords on the roof of the Barracks are replaced with what appears to be either a louvered black vent or a vat of molten lava. Either way, the fire-breathing (and, when upgraded to level 4 with the Laboratory, flaming-eyed) Dragons are probably the units that prompted this addition. ---- *'Trivia' **If one of your Barracks is upgraded while training Troops, the Troops being trained in those barracks cannot be finished until after the upgrade! The Food you spent to queue them will be unavailable as well, as the Troops cannot be un-queued until that time, either. **Troops will continue to be trained even if the Military Camps are full when you attack in multiplayer but must complete an attack for this to take effect. It is advised to queue troops before attacking so that when the attack is finished, you'll have a few troops trained which saves you some time and in turn attack more often. ***If you returned to your village without completing an attack, the Troops that are supposed to be done training is reset. **There is a glitch where newly trained Troops walk through Walls to get to their assigned Military Camp. This only occurs if either your Barracks or your Military Camp is surrounded by Walls with no openings. **If you have any Troops queued up inside a Barracks while is it being upgraded, they will not count toward the "Troop capacity after training" calculation until the upgrade finishes. **If a Troop upgrade finishes in your Researching Center while you have that particular Troop type queued in your Barracks, the units within that queue will be produced at the newly upgraded level, even though they were queued at the previous level's cost. This holds true even if you un-queue the Troops without producing them; you will be credited the newly upgraded Troop cost in Food. Many players take advantage of this by filling their Barracks queues with Troops that are about to be upgraded, un-queuing them after the upgrade finishes and pocketing some free Food.